


there's a fire within my soul

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Internet Arguments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: It's been a long time since High School and the shenanigans of the Third Gym, and Tsukishima isn't so easily wound up these days. But sometimes, just sometimes, an idiot appears on twitter and he loses all aloofness.





	there's a fire within my soul

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing at all to do with real life and the irritation I feel when people talk all the way through movies or get their phones out in theatres... NOTHING at all.

_Look at me now, will I ever learn_   
_I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control}_   
_There's a fire within my soul._   
  


 

CAPS LOCK

Is rude.

Tsukishima Kei knows that. In most of his dealings on the internet, he uses proper etiquette. Not for him, either, is the keysmash comment expressing either enthusiasm or disgust. AnD hE NEvEr mIXeS uP LowER CasE aNd UpPeR cASe to make a point either.

Unless that point is to mock the person above him. And he doesn’t often do that because he prefers to reason, rather than resort to trollery.

But the person he’s currently replying to is an IDIOT!

**@tsukki_crow   but if ive payed money then I shd be allwd to do what I want.**

**_@here_we_go_again    Not if you’re ruining someone else’s experience. It is inconsiderate._ **

**@tsukki_crow   its an abba movie and i want to sing.**

**_@here_we_go_again    I’m sure everyone else in the theatre would rather listen to the actors sing than have you bellowing in their ear._ **

**@tsukki_crow    so what?????**

**_@here_we_go_again   So, save your singing for karaoke or the next night in you have watching the DVD._ **

**@tsukki_crow    dvds not out yet. Wot am I supposed to do b4 then**

**_@here_we_go_again    Watch the film in silence like the rest of us._ **

@ **tsukki_crow   bet ur fun at parties**

**_@here_we_go_again    This is not about parties. This is about consideration for other cinema goers. I’m not surprised you were thrown out!_ **

**@tsukki_crow    wasnt for singing. They got pissed when i got my phone out.**

Kei stares at the screen. He can feel the simmering fury inside of him begin to churn, lurching through his gullet, fire in his soul.

**_@here_we_go_again    A PHONE???_ **

Use of Caps Lock is justified, but dammit, he’d hit send before deleting the extra question marks.

**@tsukki_crow   ur going to tell me thats wrong too, yeah. BUT I was waiting for a call.**

“Then don’t go to the fucking cinema you pile of wombat droppings!!!!” he shouts. His fingers too enraged to hit the keys properly he accidentally sends a dumb-as-fuck keysmash.

“NOW LOOK WHAT YOU’VE MADE ME DO!”

A hand touches his shoulder. It’s large and cool, thin fingers curling across his shoulder blade. “Kei, are you going to be much longer?” Kuroo asks.

“Have you seen what this guy is saying?” he glares at the screen, then flicks to @here_we_go_again‘s profile. “Actually it might be a woman. But do you know what they think?”

Kuroo yawns, and rests his chin on the top of Kei’s head. “Is it something about Elon Musk, again? Or the Buffy reboot?”

“What?” Kei blinks. “No, that was yesterday. And the Buffy reboot could well be good. People are overreacting without the full facts, although Whedon being in charge isn’t a popular—” He stops speaking when Kuroo slides his hands around his waist. “Sorry, I’m getting too involved again, aren’t I?”

“It’s cool,” Kuroo replies, and pecks his ear. “Just … it’s three am, and while I don’t have a really early start, I wouldn’t mind getting some sleep.”

_Damn, now I’m the one being inconsiderate._

“Sorry,” he says again.

“Hey, I love this about you, you know?” Kuroo whispers. “You’re so chilled most of the time, but you get stuck into a cause, even minor ones, and then suddenly you’re all fired up. Just … don’t get burnt out, all right? Internet’s full of shitstirrers.”

A flash from the screen

**@tsukki_crow ur making no sense. Ive got rights u no and I shld be allwd to use my phone whenever I want.**

Kei slumps back into Kuroo, utterly drained by the stupidity.  @here_we_go_again called themselves the biggest ABBA fan and yet insisted on ruining, as Kei saw it, the movies for everyone else. They’d already posted a heap of spoilers from the premier (before they were thrown out) and now expected sympathy.

“Who is this?” Kuroo mutters, leaning over Kei. “What _is_ their problem?”

The fight’s gone out of Kei, too tired to argue with morons any more. “Someone who sings along in the middle of the cinema, doesn’t turn their phone off during a movie and then whinges when they get thrown out. And had tickets for the premiere.” He turns, resting his cheek against Kuroo’s shoulder. “You’re right. I’m taking this too seriously. Let’s sleep.”

But with a growl, Kuroo reaches for his phone, flicking straight to twitter.  “Screw sleep! Let’s take this jerk down together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Happy Birthday Tsukishima Kei, you salt-meister.


End file.
